


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Soft

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [144]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Soft




End file.
